


Everyone Knows I'm In Over My Head

by tomlinsuckthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Pining, Top Harry, everyone in 18 it just makes it easier for me, mentions of drugs and drinking, niall and eleanor go to prom together but aren't dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Louis, and he'll do anything he can to make sure he gets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Knows I'm In Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the Bottom Louis Fic Exchange. The prompt is from the very lovely louisinlittlemix! Title from the sound Over My Head by The Fray which inspired the prompt!

When the students of Mullberry High picture resident badboy Harry Styles they see wild curls tamed by a fabric headband, piercing green eyes that make any girl (or boy) shiver, a plaid shirt with the buttons done up half way and the sleeves rolled up to expose inked skin, they see long legs with jeans so tight they seem painted on and ragged brown boots. When they picture him there’s a cigarette hanging from his lips (sometimes a joint, depending on who you ask), a bottle of beer in his hand and a motorcycle in the background. They, however don’t picture him as the type of boy who would pine after someone, especially if that someone is the school’s resident pretty boy, Louis Tomlinson. Except he is. He’s hopelessly crushing on Louis Tomlinson, and he’s determined to make him his. 

-

“Harry? Harry!” Zayn shouts to get the curly haired boy’s attention, his hand shaking his shoulder violently. He finally seems to grabs the boy’s attention, and Harry rips his eyes away from Louis so he’s looking at Zayn.

“What?” he asks normally, as if he hasn’t been zoning out all of lunch and Zayn hasn’t been trying to get his attention for the past ten minutes. He’s pretty sure that when he sat down there were more people sitting with them, but now the only people who remain at the table are him and Zayn.

“You’ve been out of it for the past thirty minutes. What’s wrong with you?”

Harry sighs and looks back to Louis, resting his chin on his hand. “Louis’ just so pretty, man. He’s just all soft and cuddly,” Harry says dreamily. He’s watching Louis intently, eyes glued to the too large sweater the boy is wearing, and the way the fabric of the arms hangs over his hands as he swats playfully at his friend Niall. He turns back to Zayn and pouts when he sees the frown on his friends face. “What?”

Zayn sighs. “I’m just worried about you. You’re so gone for this guy and you barely ever talk to him.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to frown. “Just because I don’t talk to him doesn’t mean I can’t want to date him. He’s so tiny and curvy and just perfect. We’d be such a great couple. Wouldn’t we?”

Zayn notices the hope in Harry’s eyes, and even though he’s pretty certain that Louis wants nothing to do with Harry he smiles and nods. “Yeah, mate. You two would be great together.”

-

Harry decides that he’s finally going to talk to Louis in Chemistry, their one shared class. Except he’s late. After lunch he went outside to smoke a cigarette with Zayn and by the time they had reentered the building class had been going on for five minutes. He rushes to get there and when he bursts through the classroom door, his breath is coming out in short pants. 

“Mr. Styles. Nice of you to join us,” his teacher says flatly. “Please take a seat.”

Harry nods at her and heads towards his usual seat, right behind Louis. Except instead of passing by Louis like he normally would he passes behind him and sits in the empty seat next to him. Louis doesn’t seem excited that Harry is sitting there, but he also doesn’t seem disgusted, so Harry considers it a win. He watches him out of the corner of his eye for a minute, before he turns slightly to face him. “Hi,” he whispers.

Louis looks at him quickly before turning his attention back to the front. “Um, hi,” he responds after a moment.

Harry smiles brightly when Louis responds. “How are you?”

“Uh, good? Listen mate, I’m trying to pay attention so if you could just stop trying to talk that’d be great,” Louis says, eyes not leaving the front this time. 

“Oh sorry. It’s just we never talk and I just thought that this would be a good time-”

Harry is cut off by the sound of a ruler hitting a desk. “Mr. Styles, first you come in late and disrupt the class and now you’re talking during my lesson and distracting my students! Keep your eyes forward and keep your mouth shut,” the teacher scolds.

Harry blushes and nods, trying to ignore the way everyone in the room looks at him.

-

“You know what I noticed?” Harry asks. He’s standing outside with Zayn and Perrie before school starts, his eyes trained on Louis and a cigarette in between his fingers.

“What’s that, Haz?” Perrie asks, actually seeming interested. That’s why Harry likes her more, Zayn usually just responds to him so he doesn’t get mad. Perrie actually cares most of the time.

“Louis never comes to any parties or anything. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him at one. I see Niall, but not him,” Harry comments. He’s watching Louis kick his legs back and forth as he sits on a bench under a tree, the bottoms of his pants rolled up to expose his tiny ankles. Harry thinks it’s adorable.

Zayn sighs and Harry frowns. “Mate are you still on this? You and Louis are two different people, get over it.” Zayn grunts and Harry doesn’t have to look to know that Perrie has just hit him in the stomach. Yeah, she’s his favorite. 

“Louis and Niall sit in front of me in History. Every Friday Niall harasses Louis to come out with him but he always refuses. He says that it isn’t his scene. That the smoke irritates his lungs and he doesn’t like drunk people,” Perrie tells him with a shrug.

Harry nods and takes a drag of his cigarette, a plan formulating in his head. 

-

Harry comes in to lunch twenty minutes late, two packages of cigarettes in his hand. He tosses them to Zayn as he approaches their table, sitting down in between Liam and Jade. He crosses his arms over his chest and ignores the way everyone looks at him quizzically.

“What are these for? We make a bet that I forgot about?” Zayn asks, looking at the packages that are still in front of him. 

Harry shakes his head. “Nope. But I just bought those and I decided to quit smoking, so I figured it’d be better to give ’em to someone instead of just throwing ‘em out.”

“Since when are you quitting smoking?” Liam asks, slightly shocked. 

“Since this morning. I’m not gonna smoke pot anymore either. Or drink,” he says casually,as if he hasn’t spent every ounce of his free time doing those three things since he was 16. 

“You have a near death experience or something this morning? What’s gotten into you?” Jade pipes up.

“Is this about Louis?” Zayn asks, a harsh edge to his tone. 

Harry shrugs, even though they all know that it is. His eyes seek Louis out, finding him easily in the crowded cafeteria. He’s sitting with his friends,his head tipped back in laughter. Harry would kill to be able to hear his laugh. “So what if it is?” he replies, not taking his eyes off of the blue eyed boy.

“It’s insane! You’ve spoken twenty words to this guy and now all of a sudden you’re changing your life to make yourself better for him!”

Harry frowns at Zayn. “Why do you care if I’m changing myself for him? I happen to like him a lot! And if doing all of this will make him like me back then I’m going to do it all.” 

Before Zayn has the chance to retaliate Perrie puts her hand on his shoulder and gives Harry a smile. “That’s great, Haz. I’m proud of you for making yourself better. You and Louis will be a great couple. Right guys?”  
Everyone at the table nods and gives Harry a smile, including Zayn.Harry smiles back, and sighs before turning his attention back to Louis. “Thanks guys. You’re the best.”

-

“Louis, don’t look now but Harry Styles is totally staring at you!” Eleanor whispers excitedly as she leans towards him.

Louis goes to turn to look but stops and keeps his eyes focused on Eleanor and Niall. “Is he really?”

Niall’s eyes move from Louis’ face to where Harry is sitting and back before he nods. “Yeah, he is definitely staring at you, mate. Like staring staring. Like he’s planning your murder or something.”

Louis shivers and Eleanor smacks Niall on the back of his head. “Shut up, Niall. He’s not staring at you like he’s going to murder you. It’s more like he’s infatuated with you.” She squeals and claps excitedly. “Maybe he has a crush on you!”

Niall scoffs. “Like Harry would have a crush on Louis.” Louis glares at him. “No offense or anything, Louis! It’s not ‘cause you’re ugly, I mean if I were gay I’d be all up in that but you’re just not really his type,” Niall explains.

“Well he’s not really my type either. But he’s pretty fit. If anything I’d at least sleep with him,” Louis admits with a sheepish giggle. 

Eleanor rolls her eyes. “Well Niall you go to a lot of the same parties as him and his friends, yeah?” When Niall nods she continues. “Well find out what his deal is! Maybe Harry is crushing on our little LouBear,” she coos, pinching his cheeks. 

Louis smacks her hands away and huffs out in annoyance when Niall laughs. “Sometimes I woner why I’m friends with you fuck heads.”

-

Every Friday night someone in Harry’s group of friends throws a party, and this week it happens to be Liam. So at quarter to eleven that Friday Niall finds himself weaving through a mass of moving bodies, a beer in his hand and his eyes searching for Harry. He’s about to give his search up and just go dance when he bumps into Jade.

“Shit, I’m really sorry,” he apologizes,noticing the wet beer stain on the front of her shirt. 

Most other people would get mad, but Jade just laughs. “Don’t worry about it, mate. Pretty sure beer isn’t the worst thing you could have dumped on me.” She pushes past Niall to continue wherever she’s going, but the Irishman grabs her arm.

“Hang on a sec. Do you know where Harry is?”

Jade shakes her head. “Nope, he says he’s not partying anymore.He gave up smoking and drinking and all of that. So unless you wanna stop by his house you won’t see him.”

“Alright, thanks.” Niall releases her arm and finishes what’s left of his beer before he makes his way to the kitchen for another one. His mission failed so he might as well have fun.

-

“So, did you quiz him!” Eleanor asks as soon as Niall steps foot in Louis’ room the next afternoon.

“Shush! Niall close the door! My sisters are everywhere!” Louis waits until Niall has shut the door and is seated on his bed before he continues. “Alright so did you see Harry at the party?”

“Nope,” Niall says, popping the p. Eleanor is about to say something when Niall holds up a hand to stop her. “I’m not finished yet, Ellie. I didn’t see Harry there, but I did accidentally run into his friend Jade. I asked her if she had seen him and she said he doesn’t do parties anymore. That he’s giving up smoking and drinking.”

“Did she say why?” Louis finds himself asking.

Niall shakes his head. “Nope. But if I had to guess why I’d say it’s you.”

Louis and Eleanor both give Niall a look. “And how did you come up with that one?” Eleanor asks.

“Well Harry obviously has some sort of infatuation with Louis, yeah?” Louis and Eleanor nod. “And Louis, why don’t you go to parties?”

“Because I don’t like smoke or drunk people.” Louis pauses. “Oh. Now I get it.”

“But how would he know that? It’s not like he’s ever asked Lou why he never goes to parties,” Eleanor reminds them. 

“I thought about that too. So I figured it must be one of his friends. And when I was walking around I spotted that Zayn bloke, he was with his girlfriend Perrie. Who just happens to sit behind Lou and I in History. She probably heard you say it one time when I harrassed you about going with me to a party and told him.”  
Eleanor squeals and flops down on top of Louis. “Louis! Harry Styles most definitely has a crush on you! He’s changing himself so that he’s better for you! That’s so romantic!”

“If he’s going through all this trouble then why hasn’t he asked me out yet?” Louis asks, still slightly dazed.

Niall shrugs. “He’s probably just nervous or something. I’ve got gym class with Liam, I’ll quiz him on Monday.”

“And I’ve got Math with Perrie, I’ll see what I can get out of her. And you know Lou, you’ve got Chemistry with Harry. You could always ask him.”

Louis shakes his head. “Are you out of your mind? What if we’re all wrong about this, I’ll look like a total idiot.”

Eleanor rolls her eyes. “Or you could just ask and end up getting a great shag out of it. And maybe even a prom date. It’s next week you know.”

Louis sighs and flops back against the bed. “Yeah, I know. Just do your snooping and then maybe I’ll think about talking to him.”

-

“Liam, hey,” Niall greets bright and early Monday morning. The one downside of having gym first block is the dewy grass, and as they stand out on the football pitch waiting for their teacher to arrive Niall wishes he had worn something else besides his brand new nikes. 

“Um, hi, Niall,” Liam responds hesitantly and that’s when Niall realizes how creepy it must be for him to just randomly talk to Liam.

“How’ve you been? It’s been a long time since we last talked.”

“Uh yeah, like eight years.” No wonder Liam was being awkward.

“Well anyway I just wanted to say that you threw a sick party Friday. Best one of the year.” It’s a lie, Zayn threw one in October and it got so crazy someone was setting off fireworks and the cops were called. But Liam doesn’t have to know that.

“Oh well thanks. Glad you could make it,” Liam responds, clearly trying to get out of this conversation.

“I was just wondering, do you know why Harry wasn’t there? I mean Jade told me he was giving up partying and stuff but do you know why? I just thought he was the big party animal of the group so it’s weird that he’s suddenly not doing ’em anymore.”

Liam fiddles with his thumbs and refuses to look Niall in the eyes before shrugging. “Sorry, mate. I don’t know. See you around.” Liam practically runs away once the words are out, putting enough distance between him and Niall as possible.

“Crap.”

-

“Hey, Perrie! I love that nail polish!” Eleanor compliments, sliding into her seat. The fact that she sits right next to Perrie is a happy accident. 

“Oh, thanks, Eleanor!It’s one of those essie ones but I can’t remember the name. I can tell you it tomorrow if you want?” Eleanor knows what color it is, she’s got a bottle of it sitting in her bathroom at home, but she nods excitedly anyway. 

“That’d be great, thanks!” She purses her lips before speaking again. “Hey, while I’ve got your attention can I ask you something?”

Perrie nods. “Sure, what’s up?”

Eleanor leans in close so she can whisper. “Word on the street is Harry Styles s giving up drinking and smoking. You seem to be pretty close to him so I was wondering if maybe you knew why?”

Perrie shrugs casually, but Eleanor notices that she moves her eyes to the front board. “Nope, no idea. He just kinda sprung it on all of it on us.”

The teacher walks in then, so Eleanor just nods and turns to face the front. That’ll have to do for now. 

-

Harry gets to lunch early, so he’s the only one sitting at their table when Liam and Perrie arrive, frantic looks on their faces. “What’s up with you two?”

“We’ve got a problem,” Liam says, sitting down next to him.

“A big one,” Perrie continues. 

“What? What’s going on?” Now Harry’s starting to worry.

“Louis and his friends are on to you. Well at least his friends are. Eleanor was questioning me about you quitting partying today in math.”

“And Niall asked me the same stuff in gym today.”

Harry bites his lip and glances over at Louis’ table, where him and his friends are huddled together and talking intensely. 

“Why do you all look like someone died?” Zayn asks as he and Jade arrive.

“We think that Louis’ friends are on to Harry liking Louis. They were asking all these questions about him today,” Perrie tells Zayn. 

“Oh yeah, that Niall guy was looking for you at Liam’s party on Friday. I told him you were giving up partying,” Jade tells Harry.

“So that’s why they wanted to know. Fuck, guys. What if they’re curious because they don’t want me to say anything to him? What if they’re going to try and stop me from asking him out?” Harry asks frantically. He spares a glance over to Louis’ table, and catches the blue eyed boy staring back at him. Their eyes meet for a second before Louis looks away and Harry swears Louis is blushing. 

Perrie puts an arm around his shoulders. “Well if they’re on to you then you need to ask him out, and fast. Prom is Saturday. You’re running out of time.”

-

“So? How did it go?” Louis asks eagerly as Niall and Eleanor arrive to their usual table.

“Not very well,” Eleanor huffs.

“Ditto.”

Louis frowns. “Why? What happened?”

“Liam claimed he didn’t know a thing. But he got all weird when he said it. He was fidgeting and wouldn’t look at me and the second he could he ran away.”

Eleanor nods in agreement. “Perrie was the same way. She said that he just sprung it on them and didn’t say why. She didn’t look at me at all and the second the bell rang she was out of her seat and gone.”  
Louis sighs and looks over at Harry’s table, blushing and looking away when he meets the other boy’s eyes. “Well if he’s going to ask me to prom then he should do it soon, right? It’s only a few days away. I guess we can get our answers then.”

-

In Chemistry Louis expects Harry to sit next to him like he has been the past week, but the curly haired boy walks right by him and sits behind him. He doesn’t look at Louis once. The rest of the week passes by much like that. Louis feels Harry watching him from across the cafeteria but the boy doesn’t try and talk to him in class and doesn’t even look at him as he passes by. 

-

“Prom is tomorrow,” Zayn reminds Harry. They're at Harry's house, laying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. 

"I know," he sighs. 

"You haven't asked him yet, have you?"

Harry shakes his head. "Nope."

"You going to?"

Harry shrugs. "He probably already has a date. Him and Eleanor are probably going together. Heard her and Niall talking about how it took her forever to find a bow tie that matches her dress. And I don't think Niall is bow tie wearing type." 

Zayn laughs and Harry picks his head up so he can glare at him. "You've been so lost in your own world these last few weeks mate I swear. Eleanor and Niall are going together, that's all bloody Perrie and Jade were talking about last week."

Harry perks up at that. "So Louis is dateless."

Zayn nods. "Perrie would have mentioned it if he wasn't."

"Alright, fuck, I gotta go. I've got to get some stuff. I've got a boy to ask to prom."

-

Louis doesn't want to go to prom. It seems like everyone has a date but him. Even bloody Eleanor and Niall are going together. He really thought Harry was going to ask him, but here he is five minutes away from leaving and he's still dateless. 

He's putting the finishing touches on his hair when the doorbell rings, but he doesn't pay any mind to it. He figures it's just one of his younger sisters friends. So when his mum calls up the stairs that there's someone there for him he freezes. 

"I'll be right down!" he calls. He finishes his hair and spritzed on some cologne before he rushes downstairs and over to the door. He eyes his mum wearily, not to sure why she looks like she may cry. He gives her a look before he opens the door, his jaw almost hitting the floor. 

"Hey, Louis," Harry greets with a smile. 

"Hi. What, what are you doing here?" he asks dumbly. Harry Styles is standing on his porch in a tux on prom night. It's pretty obvious what he's doing. 

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you this for some time and I figured that right now is probably the best time to do it," he chuckles. "So, Louis Tomlinson, will you be my prom date?" As he speaks he holds up a single red rose.

Louis nods and a grin spreads across his face as he takes the rose. "Yes, of course."

Harry returns his smile. "Good, because if you had said no this would have been really awkward." Harry is about to say something else when he's cut off by a squeal. 

"Mum," Louis groans in embarrassment. 

"Oh hush, Louis. Now come on outside so I can take some pictures!" 

They take the cleshay prom pictures, one of Louis putting Harry's boutonniere one and one of Harry putting a corsage on Louis' wrist. They take the cleshay picture wit Harry standing behind Louis with his arms around him before Louis insists they leave for prom. 

"Sorry about her. She gets very excited about these types of things and gets a little crazy," Louis says with a laugh when they're alone in the car. 

"Don't worry about it, she's lovely. I had to get my stepdad to take my mum out to dinner so she wouldn't follow me here."

Louis chuckles lightly before he bites his lip. "You know I kind of had this suspicion that you were going to ask me to prom. But then you didn't and I was disappointed. I'm glad you showed up today."

"I wasn't sure if I was going to ask you to prom. I mean I wanted to. But I thought that you would say no so I made myself better for you, but then your friends were asking my friends all these questions so I thought they didn't approve. And then I thought you were going with Eleanor-" Louis scoffs at that, "and then Zayn told me you didn't have a date so I decided to go for it," Harry admits sheepishly. 

Louis reaches out and grabs Harry's hand. "My friends only asked those questions because I asked them to. I wanted to know if you had a thing for me or not. And the whole changing for me thing, that's really nice Harry. Like honestly, I can't believe anyone would do something like that for me." 

Harry smiles and squeezes Louis' hand. "You're worth it, babe."

-

When they walk into the ballroom they're met with stares. It's not like on the movies where the whole dance stops and everyone stares at them. A few people close to the door stop and stare for a moment, before they resume dancing or talking or whatever it is they were doing. 

They head over to Harry's friends first, their hands interlocked and smiles on their faves. Perrie squeals when she sees them and abandons Zayn so she can throw her arms around the both of them and squeeze tightly. "I'm so glad you guys are here together! You look so good together." Louis blushes while Harry preens. 

"I've got the prettiest date here," Harry says with a smile. “There’s no doubt about that.”

-

Louis has more fun at prom then he’s ever had at any other event in his life. Him and Harry dance all night, and he’s never felt safer than he doesn’t in Harry’s arms (as cliche as that sounds, Louis doesn’t really give a fuck). Niall and Eleanor hang around with them as do Harry’s friends, and they all get along. It’s the perfect evening in Louis’ mind. 

But as the lights start to come up and people start to leave, Louis realizes that he never wants this night to end. That he wants to spend the rest of his life on the dancefloor with Harry. “I guess you have to take me home now,” Louis says with a sigh as they start to leave the ballroom and enter the lobby of the hotel where their prom is. 

“Uh well, actually. My step-dad got me a room. In case I decided to drink or something I wouldn’t have to call a cab or anything. So we can hang out there? If you want. We don’t have to do stuff or anything. Just I really don’t want to see you go.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand and gives him a bright smile. “Come on Styles, stop talking and take me to bed.”

-

By the time Louis and Harry make it up to their room they’re both half hard in their trousers (all thanks to Louis grinding up against Harry in the elevator) and as soon as the door is closed behind them their lips are pressed together in a messy kiss. Harry cups Louis’ face gingerly and guides him backwards to the bed, unattaching their lips for a moment so he can push Louis back onto the plush bed and climb on top of him.

“God you’ve got the most sinful arse. Bloody thing should be illegal,” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips as they kiss, his hands dipping beneath the waistband of Louis’ pants to grab it. He grinds his hips down against Louis’ as his lips trail across his jaw and down his neck. 

“Too many clothes on,” Louis pants as Harry sucks a bruise on to his neck, his hands tugging at the lapels of Harry’s jacket. 

Harry laughs against Louis’ neck and pulls away so he can shed his jacket. “Come on, love. Let me see that pretty little body of yours.” Harry throws his jacket to the ground before he helps Louis out of his. “So gorgeous,” he mumbles as he helps Louis out of his shirt. 

In a matter of a few minutes both boys are naked and Harry is grinding their erections together, reveling in the high pitched whines that are leaving Louis’ mouth. 

“Hazza,” the blue eyed boy pants, his hands coming up and running through his curls. “Can I suck you off? Please?” Louis almost begs.

Harry nods wildly and stops his ministrations so he can flip them over. “Yeah, baby. Go ahead and suck me off.”

Louis moves down Harry’s body so his face is level with his crotch, and he grabs the base of Harry’s cock, before he puts his lips around the tip and sucks. Harry gasps at the feeling, which encourages Louis to take more of him in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks. 

“Fuck, Lou. You’re mouth is fucking amazing. Gonna open you up while you suck me off, okay? Pick your bum up for me.” Harry sucks three of his fingers into his mouth to wet them while Louis gets up on his knees, his mouth going down even farther on Harry’s cock.

“So good for me,” he praises as he takes his fingers out of his mouth. He brings them back to Louis’ hole and traces his index finger around his rim, causing Louis to moan around his dick. “Shit, Lou. Gonna make me cum if you keep that up.” He slips his finger all the way in, pausing for a moment before he slowly starts to fuck the digit in and out of Louis. 

“So tight, darling. So tight around my finger, can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” He quickly slips a second finger in, wanting to get inside Louis as fast as possible. He’s just started to scissor his fingers when Louis pulls off of his cock.

“M’ready for you, Harry. Want you to fuck me.”

Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis and grabs his chin before he presses their lips together in a messy kiss. “Fuck you’re so hot,” he pants as he flips them over. He hitches Louis’ legs on his hips before he grabs the base of his cock. “Ready?”

Louis lets out a quiet whine and nods.”Yeah, so ready. Fuck.”

Harry slowly fucks into Louis, a deep groan leaving his lips as he bottoms out. “Holy fuck, Lou. You’re so tight. So fucking good,” he moans, starting to shallowly thrust.

“Harry,” Louis moans, his hands coming up and intertwining in Harry’s curls. He uses his grip to bring their lips together, and they kiss messily as Harry starts to thrust into Louis harder. “Fuck harder. Shit, Haz, please,” Louis begs against Harry’s lips.

“Anything you want Lou fuck.” He adjusts Louis’ legs on his hips and thrusts harder, causing Louis to shout.

“Fuck! Harry! Right there fucking fuck!”

Harry grins and starts to suck on Louis’ neck. He feels himself getting close to his orgasm embarrassingly fast. “C’mon, Lou. Come for me.”

With a few more thrusts Louis is clenching around Harry’s cock and cumming hard with a shout of Harry’s name. It only takes another few sloppy thrusts from Harry before he’s cumming as well, releasing deep into Louis with a moan of his name. 

“That was something,” Harry pants as he pulls out and flops down next to Louis. He wraps his arms around the blue-eyed boy and pulls him into his chest. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

“You’re pretty great yourself,” Louis chuckles, kissing Harry’s chest. 

Harry sighs and pulls Louis closer to him. “Look, Lou. I know this is pretty forward, well maybe it’s not after we just fucked but,” he chuckles nervously. “Will you um, be my boyfriend?”

Louis laughs at how nervous Harry sounds, before he surges forward and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, dummy. I don’t know how anyone could say no to   
you.”


End file.
